


I want you to want me

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Since he was a child, Draco had been very superstitious. Ignoring the mistletoe wouldn’t do it. It was bad luck. And even though Draco was doing everything he thought he should do, he seemed to have the worst luck. So what happend when he bumped into stupid, stupid Potter? Come and find out ;)





	I want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manorsmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorsmalfoy/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACIE!!! Thank you for all the times you've helped me out, made brilliant suggestions and, you know, thank you for your general awesomeness! ;) ❤️️
> 
> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

“Wait, no, let’s take the other corridor.”

“But that will take so much longer!”

“I don’t care. Come on!”

Draco ignored Pansy’s pouting and dragged her along. What were the teachers thinking, hanging up all these mistletoes around the castle? There were so many, it was so hard to avoid them all. Also, it was only November 17th! Couldn’t they at least have waited until December?

Cursing under his breath, Draco turned to the corridor that was still mistletoe-free. Well, at least it had been this morning.

“Oh, come on,” Draco groaned as he suddenly found himself and Pansy standing beneath a gigantic ladder. Filch was on top of it, fumbling with the fateful plant Draco had come to loathe.

Since he was a child, he had been very superstitious. Ignoring the mistletoe wouldn’t do it. It was bad luck. And Pansy knew this very well, judging from her smug expression. She had been taught the same by her parents, but, unlike Draco, she chose to try her luck. At least she usually did.

“Well, go on,” she said, grinning at him. Exhaling loudly, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbled.

“I’m waiting.” Pansy’s grin only widened when Draco huffed and blew his hair out of his face.

“Alright, alright.” He leaned over to her reluctantly, but panicked, when she suddenly closed her eyes. She couldn’t be serious! Dear Merlin! Hastily, he planted his lips on her left cheek and immediately started walking again. There! Surely that would count!

“Hey! Draco,” he heard Pansy call after him. Nope, he would keep walking! He would keep walking and avoid these bloody mistletoes this time! Getting back to the Slytherin common room couldn’t be that impossible!

“... no, I remember you specifically told me- Ouch!”

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Rubbing his nose, Draco glowered at the person he had just collided with. The Weasel. With Granger in tow. Magnificent!

“ _You_ bumped into me,” Weasley said in an accusing tone.

“Whatever, Weasel! Now get out of my-”

“Oh, mistletoe,” Granger interrupted him, pointing at the ceiling.

_You’ve got to be kidding me!_

Draco looked up, then back at the other two standing in front of him. Oh, damn it!

“Come on, let’s just go,” Granger said, taking Weasley’s hand.

“We can’t,” he whispered. “We have to kiss.” Granger rolled her eyes at him, but Weasley’s face turned serious. “No, we really have to kiss. It’s bad luck if we don’t.”

Huh. Weasley wasn’t as dumb as he looked after all. With an exasperated sigh, Granger pulled him down and kissed him for much longer than was necessary. When Draco cleared his throat, they finally stopped.

“What, you want one, too?” Weasley asked, arching his eyebrows.

“Well, I was standing under the damn thing, too, wasn’t I?”

Understanding hit Weasley’s face and Draco would have loved to take a step forward and slap him. His dumb face was just so infuriating. Before Draco could do anything, however, Granger shoved her boyfriend and he stumbled forward.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Weasley asked, turning his head.

“Well, obviously, you two are the ones with the superstitions. And I already kissed you, so you can go and kiss him.” The way she said it was so nonchalant, it made Draco gape at ther. Okay, so he definitely didn’t want to kiss _her_. But did she understand how revolting it would be to kiss the Weasel? Well, of course not. She did it willingly. On a regular basis. Yuck!

When Weasley turned back around to Draco, his face was so pale, Draco thought he might faint.

“Ugh, let’s just get this over with,” Draco murmured.

“No, please, Hermione, no, please don’t make me do this!”

“I’m not making you do anything! You were the one who said you have to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“She’s right,” Draco said through gritted teeth. He closed the gap between them and wrinkled his nose. “Just… hold still.” Draco placed both his hands on Weasley’s shoulders and tried to ignore the way his bottom lip was quivering. His lips looked very chapped.This was going to be worse than he had thought!

If he hadn’t already cheated when he had kissed Pansy on the cheek, Draco would have done the same with Weasley. But he couldn’t cheat fate twice in one day! Ugh!

 _Just a quick peck. Light. Very light. Lips barely touching._ Yeah, that wouldn’t be so bad, right? Ugh, if only it weren’t Weasley!

“Merlin, Malfoy, just do it already,” Weasley groaned. Clicking his tongue once, Draco stood up on his toes and gave Weasley the quickest kiss in history of all kisses.

“Ugh! Now excuse me, I need to go wash my mouth,” Draco declared and started hurrying off.

“Ron. Ron? Are you okay? Are you crying? Oh, you’re gagging. Come on, stop it!” Granger’s voice slowly died down behind him as Draco ran down the stairs to the Dungeons. No, wait, he couldn’t walk down that corridor. There were at least three bunches of mistletoe down there. The one on the left had only one. That he knew of. And he’d have to walk through half the castle again. But one was still better than three. Okay then.

As he walked, Draco kept his eyes to the ceiling. He wouldn’t let himself get into another situation like that. Yuck! Weasley! Disgusting! He’d probably never forget it. November 17th, the day he had kissed Ron Weasley. Why? Why??

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and began running when he spied the bunch of mistletoe he had been dreading. Luckily, no one else was in the corridor. Heaving a sigh of relief, Draco slowed down when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

“Potter!” Draco narrowed his eyes. “Wandering the corridors all alone?”

Why couldn’t it have been Potter? Why couldn’t he have bumped into _him_ under the mistletoe? This really wasn’t fair! Draco was doing everything, but still he had the worst luck! This was just infuriating! And honestly, it was kind of Potter’s fault he’d had to endure kissing Weasley. If Potter had been with his stupid friends, it might have gone very differently.

“Why aren’t you with the rest of your little trio? Tired of being the third wheel?”

Potter blinked.

“I am, actually.”

“Oh.”

This was no fun when Potter was being honest.

“What about you? You look a bit ill. Are you okay?”

Draco tried very hard not to think about his lips touching Weasley’s. This would probably haunt him for a very long time. Instead, he rolled his eyes.

“How sweet. Nice to know the Saviour cares.”

Potter was about to respond, when his gaze fell to the ground.

“What’s that?”

Draco followed Potter’s gaze and almost choked. Was that mistletoe? Growing, actually growing out of the cobblestone while they were standing there? But mistletoe usually grew on trees!

“You can’t be serious,” Draco muttered. This was insane. But… he was with Potter. This would be the perfect opportunity to steal a kiss without having to reveal his feelings for the stupid git. “Ugh, can this day get any worse?” Draco moaned. _Yes, yes, act like this is the worst thing that could have happened right now!_ He watched as Potter slowly examined the plant.

“Is that…”

“Yeah,” Draco said, trying to sound as displeased as possible.

“Oh.”

There was a brief silence, in which they both avoided the other’s eyes.

“Well, since we’re not exactly standing under it… Let’s just ignore it,” Potter babbled. Draco’s heart fell. This was his opportunity! Why was Potter being so difficult?

“We can’t just ignore it. It’s bad luck,” he mumbled. He felt so stupid. Potter was probably seeing right through him. From the corner of his eyes he saw the Gryffindor shuffling his feet, while his eyes were still glued to the ground.

“That’s just some stupid superstition, isn’t it?” Potter said with an arched brow.

“It’s not,” Draco insisted. “People… people have died after ignoring it.” It was utter bollocks. And Potter probably knew it. Draco considered just walking away. Potter was right, they weren’t standing under the mistletoe, so the rules probably didn’t apply here.

“Oh.” Potter paused while Draco suppressed the urge to kick the mistletoe.  “Well, if it’s that serious… we better not risk it.”

Draco’s head snapped up. What? Had Potter just… What?

“I mean, it’s not that I want to or anything,” Potter said hastily. “But…”

But what? Draco had wanted to kiss Potter for so long. So, so long! But if he didn’t want to… This wasn’t how Draco wanted it to be!

“Well, aren’t you going to…” Potter looked just like Draco felt. Nervous and unsure. He was wringing his hands as he slowly stepped closer to Draco. “Let’s just-”

“Let’s just what? Get this over with?” Draco snapped.

“Look, we both don’t want to do this, but I don’t want you walking around, thinking you’re going to die, because-”

“Oh, don’t bother doing me any favours,” Draco fumed. “I don’t need you and your heroics!”

“Hey, that’s not what- Ugh, Malfoy! Why are you like this? Do you want me to kiss you or not?”

Draco bit his lip. Of course he wanted Potter to kiss him. Why did this have to be so complicated? After what felt like an eternity, Draco heaved a sigh and shook his head.

“No,” he said. It was hard to say it out loud. But, under the circumstances, it was the truth. He’d rather live without having kissed Potter at all, than him being forced to do it. Some of his disappointment must have shown on his face, because Potter frowned while he scrutinised him.

“Are you sure?”

Draco squared his shoulder and smoothed down his robes.

“What kind of a question is that? Yes, I’m sure. You’re right, we’re not standing under the bloody mistletoe, so…”

Potter cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful for a minute. While watching him, Draco wondered why he was still standing there. Why hadn’t he walked away already? When Potter finally spoke again, it was quiet.

“Okay.”

Okay what?

Draco startled, when Potter suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back the way he had come from.

“Potter! What do you think you’re doing?”

Draco didn’t get a reply. Potter just kept walking. Draco was so confused, he didn’t realise where they were going until they were standing beneath the mistletoe Draco had passed earlier.

“There,” Potter simply said. Draco stared at him. What was he doing? And why was he doing it?

“Have you gone bonkers?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. The faintest of smiles played around Potter’s lips before he spoke.

“Maybe. I’ve been asking myself that question for a while now,” he murmured. What did that mean? Draco had no idea what was going on. “Anyway,” Potter said. His fingers were still clasped around Draco’s wrist. “Now we really have to kiss, right?”

Draco scowled at him. Was Potter playing a prank on him? Was that it?

“You know what,” Draco said, pulling his arm away from Potter’s grip, “I don’t care if it’s bad luck. This isn’t going to happen.”

“What, you still hate me so much? Is the thought really that revolting? Merlin, Malfoy, you’re being so childish,” Potter almost shouted.

“Why are _you_ suddenly so upset about it? You said you didn’t want to!”

“That’s beside the point, I-”

“No,” Draco interrupted him, “that is exactly the point! I don’t want you to kiss me if you don’t want to!”

Suddenly, everything seemed dead silent around them. Potter blinked and Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“What?” Potter’s voice echoed off the walls. Draco wanted to slap himself. “So… you’re saying… you’d want me to kiss you if I wanted to?”

Draco’s eyes darted away from Potter. Why was it suddenly so hot here?

“I, um… That is not- I- What I meant to say was- You- I haven’t-” Oh sweet Salazar, he was babbling! He never babbled! Never! _Pull yourself together!_ “Don’t flatter yourself, Potter!”

“You are infuriating!” Potter buried his hands in his hair and shook his head. “Why can’t you talk to me like a normal person?”

“Because I can’t,” Draco barked. “You are making me say all these things!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“Yes!”

They scowled at each other and normally, this would have been the point one of them, or both, would have drawn their wands.

“You know what, I’m so tired of this,” Potter groaned. “Just tell me the truth for once.”

Heat rose to Draco’s cheeks. Potter was being extremely difficult today.

“I already did,” he whispered, looking away.

“What was that?”

“I already did,” Draco yelled. “I don’t want you to kiss me if you don’t want to. I want…”

“Yes?”

Draco couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t. It would be the embarrassment of his life.

“You… want me to want it?”

Draco scoffed.

“It sounds so stupid when you put it like that.” It didn’t make it any less true. And now Potter knew. If he had any brains at all.

All Draco wanted to do was go back to his dorm and hide under the covers. This was the worst day ever! Why had he even left the Dungeons? And… why was Potter grinning at him like that? Wait, when had he moved so close to Draco that their chests were almost touching? Merlin, why was it so hard to breathe?

“What if I told you I really want to kiss you?” Potter said so quietly, it was barely a whisper. Draco tried to think clearly, which wasn’t that easy to do when his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest any second.

“I’d say I don’t believe you,” he countered. Potter’s grin didn’t falter as Draco had expected it to. Instead, he placed a hand on Draco’s chest, right over his heart.

“What if you didn’t care? Just for a second.”

“But I do care,” Draco blurted, his voice almost quivering.

“I do, too,” Potter whispered as he leaned forward. Draco couldn’t stop blinking as Potter’s warm lips met his. They were so soft. Much softer than Weasley’s. _Oh Merlin, now is not the time to think about Weasley!_ _Yes, back to Potter and his soft lips._ They moved against Draco’s in a way that made him melt inside. When he felt a hand on the back of his neck, his knees threatened to buckle. He could have stayed like this forever. Unfortunately, Potter pulled away way too soon. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were glazed. He looked absolutely marvellous.

“Okay, so…” Potter began. Draco noticed he hadn’t stepped back but was playing with the hair on the back of Draco’s neck. “I feel like this could go one of two ways. Either, you’re going to punch me in the face, or… well, I’m kind of hoping for option number two.”

“What are you babbling about?” Draco said, frowning. He almost yelped when Potter suddenly started walking and dragged him along. They didn’t go far. Just over to the wall. Potter was now leaning against it and pulling Draco to him.

“Do you want to kiss me again?” Potter asked, slowly interlacing their fingers. Draco was stunned. This was definitely not what he had expected.

“Do I…”

“Yeah. Because I wouldn’t be opposed to it. At all.”

These words hit Draco like a splash of cold water. Potter wanted to kiss him. He actually wanted to kiss him! _Well, what are you waiting for?_

In a blink of an eye, Draco lunged forward and threw his arms around Potter. The Gryffindor gasped and Draco wasted no time. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body flush against Potter’s. Oh, this was pure bliss! Draco shivered at the touch of Potter’s tongue against his. This was so much better than he had ever imagined!

He only detached himself from Potter when he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. But before he could take a step backwards, Potter’s hands flew to the front of his robes, where he held him tight.

“Wait, just a little bit longer. You know, to repel the bad luck. Just to be sure.”

Draco couldn’t help but smirk at him.

“We’re not standing under the mistletoe anymore.”

“I know,” Potter said, pulling Draco to him again.

Bless the teachers and their mistletoes! Bless Filch and his gigantic ladder! Bless this wonderful day!

Now, November 17th would be remembered as the day Draco Malfoy had kissed Harry Potter for the first time! And then for the second time… the third time… And who knew how many more times were to come?!

Oh, what a glorious day it was!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
